Andrew Samay Tyler (Revised)
by Casey.2142
Summary: Just a little one shot about if Rose was the one who was pregnant.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea for the story I'm writing you may have read a shortened version of this story when I did a different one-shot a Few days ago. I hope you enjoy this one better. This will revolve mainly around Rose because we all already know what the Doctor is doing.

Rose looked out into the water wandering why she was standing there and where her Doctor was when he suddenly appeared in front of her but she could see right through him, "Where are you she asked?"

He smiled sadly at her, "Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova." He paused for a moment, "I'm burning up a sun just to say good bye."

"You look like a ghost." She frowned.

"Hold on." He said messing with his sonic until it looked as if he was actually standing in front of her.

She walked towards him reaching out her hand to touch him, "Can I?"

"I'm still just an image." he frowned, "No touch."

"Can't you come through properly?"

"Then the whole thing would fracture. The two universes would collapse."

"So?" She wanted him with her, with them she thought holding her stomach tightly.

He smiled down at her and began looking around, "Where are we where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway, About 50 miles out from Berlin it's called Dårlig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?" He asked horrified.

"Dårlig." She pronounced back to him, "It stands for bad," she paused looking into his eyes, "It translates into Bad Wolf Bay." The laughed a bit, "How much time do we have?" she asked.

"About two minutes."

"I don't know what to say." She cried wanting to tell him about their baby but not finding the strength to.

"You've got Mickey still then." The Doctor said nodding behind her.

"Yeah there's five of us now mom, dad, Mickey and," she paused for a long moment, "The baby." She sighed.

"You're not?" he asked terrified of never meeting his own child and Rose having to deal with this alone.

She bit her lip debating on what to say to him, "No." she decided, " It's mom."

They continued with their conversation until it got close to time for him to leave, "Doctor I love you!' Rose cried knowing this would be the last time she ever saw him."

"Quite right to." He responded, "And I suppose if this is my last chance to say it Rose Tyler I-" He was cut off and torn away from her.

She fell down and began sobbing her mom ran over to her, "Did you tell him?" she asked holding her crying daughter. Rose just shook her head no and continued to cry while Jackie turned to face the boys and frowned shaking her head 'no'. Her mother held her silently on the beach until she was ready to move. Eventually they began walking back towards the Jeep "You shoulda told 'em." Jackie said quietly trying not to upset her daughter any further, "He may 'ave been able to figure some'in out."

"Like what?!" Rose asked loudly, it was more than clear she was upset, "Was he supposed to destroy everything in the two universes?" She paused, "Or know he had a child he could never see? Either way it would've killed him!" She finished ripping away from her mom and running to the Jeep Rose quickly hopped in the back curling her knees up to meet her chest. This was not going to be easy by any means and she was going to miss her Doctor greatly.

Once they arrived back at the Tyler mansion she ran upstairs and locked herself away in her bedroom, she walked into her adjoining bathroom beginning a bath for herself. While the water ran she walked back into her room and gathered some pajamas. Upon returning to the bathroom she undressed settled herself down into the warm, relaxing water and turned off the water. She doesn't know how long she sat in there but eventually she got out, dried of, dressed and laid down to cry herself to sleep.

~~~~~OoOoOoOoOo~~~~~

Rose was now six months pregnant, It'd been three months since she'd last seen The Doctor, she was eating normally and visiting Torchwoods obstetrician regularly it turned out her pregnancy would take longer than most, it would take twelve months instead of nine. While Rose wanted this baby to go ahead and be born so she could have her little reminder of the Doctor she also loved being pregnant literally nothing could hurt her.

She still lived with her mom but always kept her things packed she would take and outfit out of her bag wear it wash it then put it back. She only kept a pillow and blanket out at all times so if her Doctor could get through she'd be ready to go. Jackie hated that she kept encouraging her daughter to unpack to move on and to find a proper father for her child but Rose insisted she'd wait for him even if he never came back, his child wasn't going to call someone else daddy. She would tell the baby great stories about its father in hope that they'd one day meet.

~~~~~OoOoOoOoOo~~~~~

Finally it was the day Rose was in labor with a baby boy who she was going to name Andrew Samay Tyler. It was April 4th 2007 11:53pm when he was finally born she smiled down at him thinking that he looked small and wrinkly. Then when it was announced that he had two hearts Rose's heart ached, he could change, he would be like the Doctor, her lost Doctor.

They weren't able to go home for a few weeks because torchwood wanted to document everything and do a few small tests. By the time they left Andy was only three weeks old but was acting more like six months old he could sit on his own and was attempting to crawl this greatly frightened Rose. She was afraid he was going to grow old before he was five and she was going to lose him too she wondered if it was a defect because she was human.

By the time he was three months old he was walking and saying small things like 'mama', 'milk', 'hi', 'bye' and 'food'. He was growing way too fast for Rose to feel comfortable with, every night she would cry worrying about Andy if he was already aging this quickly by the time he was five he'd look more like he was fifteen she just wanted it to stop she wanted him to be a little boy and not grow up so quick she wasn't nearly ready for him to grow up and it was all happening too fast and she was about to have a nervous breakdown, but usually her family was able to calm her nerves.

He just kept going and going aging faster and faster by the time he was seven months old he looked like he was three, he was walking, talking, feeding himself and using the toilet. It was all so scary for everyone they didn't know if he'd keep aging faster and faster and faster and grow old to quickly or if he'd eventually reach a stopping point, Rose was on the verge of breaking until it began to slow down and stop, until one night when Andy looked up at the sky and turned to Rose, "Mommy, something's wrong." He said in a small worried voice, "The Universe is in danger. I can feel it."

Not ten minutes after he spoke those words did the stars start going out one by one slowly Rose thought she was crazy at first but Torchwood had noticed it as well. All these crazy things began to happen, stars going out planets disappearing, new planets appearing, Daleks invading and then their universe jumpers began to work.

Rose and her family held up in Torchwood attempting to fight off what they could along the way but there was no stopping this, they needed the Doctor. Rose grabbed a bag putting four spare rounds of ammo in, along with a little bit of food and water she grabbed a small bullet proof vest and helmet than walked over to her son, "Okay Andy, we're gonna go save the universe me and you." Andy's eyes grew wide but he stayed quite as Rose put on his helmet and bullet proof vest. "We are going to go find the Doctor, he'll save us." She assured her son, "But it's going to be dangerous we must be careful." Andy nodded and saluted his mother.

They were about to go to the other world and save this one but she couldn't leave him here she had to take him along it wasn't safe here for him it wasn't safe anywhere for him but at least if he was with her she'd feel more at ease. She looked at him he looked like a little soldier; He wore a bullet proof vest and helmet with his camo cargo pants. She put a large black hoodie on him before adding the bag to his back. She hugged him tightly, "Listen to Mommy, You need to be very careful and listen to everything I say or we could die. Alright?" The young boy nodded grabbing his mother's hand letting her know he was ready, they'd been facing monsters in this world for the past month he'd grown a bit use to it. She took a deep breath and pushed the button for them to jump into the other universe they landed with a thud she released Andy's hand instructing him to stay by her side while they walked down the street slowly her gun in hand and the jumper around his neck in case of emergency.

Rose and her little soldier walked the empty streets in search for the Tardis hoping they could find it somewhere when suddenly it landed on the street a few yards ahead of them the Doctor didn't see them at first but Donna did and she nodded their way.

The Doctor turned around to look seeing Rose standing next to a small child who was covered by a hoodie, both parties began making their way towards each other the little boy, "Let's get you into the Tardis." The Doctor smiled hugging Rose and picking up the small child. They began quickly making their way back to the open doors when the Doctor began to speak. "You have an amazing big sister!" the Doctor told Andy, "She's saved the universe before and now she's here to do it again."

Andy gave the Doctor a look of confusion, "I don't have a sister."

"Rose." The Doctor laughed nervously pointing to who he thought was the little boys sister.

"Mommy what is he talking about?" Andy asked Rose as they neared the Tardis.

The Doctors eyes grew wide and they all walked silently until they reached the Tarids as soon as they were in he lifted the hoodie of the child removing his helmet to see a smaller version of himself with dirty blonde hair and a little bit of Rose tucked away in there too, he was wearing the same type of glasses and shoes and his hair was a down right mess, "You lied to me?" He questioned Rose in a low angry voice still kneeling in front of the boy.

Rose swallowed hard, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, I didn't want to break your heart even more." She responded in almost a whisper while Donna stood silent watching the child.

"How old is he?" The Doctor asked.

"One." Rose responded almost incoherently.

The doctor looked at him bewildered thinking he was at least three, "What's his name?"

"Andrew Samay Tyler."

The Doctor smiled a little and hugged the young boy, "I'm never letting you two out of my site again." He ensured them when suddenly the lights went out. He glared over at Rose for a moment before running to the controls and informing them of the Daleks trap. Rose, Donna and the Doctor began to exit the Tardis after instructing Andy to stay inside but only Rose and the Doctor made it out before the door slammed shut and it was pulled away. They watched on the screen as the Tardis descended into a fiery pit.

"Let them go!" The Doctor screamed, "There is a young child in there just let him and Donna go and you can have me and the Tarids!" He begged fearing for his son's life. Soon the Tardis was gone from site and Rose began crying uncontrollably then Martha showed up on one screen with Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie on the other. They were both threatening something but through Rose's sobs she couldn't understand then suddenly they were all in the room with her and the Doctor.

No one knew what to do, that is until the Tardis noises filled the room. Everyone looked around shock and Rose's tears dried up a little. Donna and a duplicate Doctor came charging out of the Tardis. "Andy is safe!" Donna shouted in Rose's direction before she began pressing buttons soon everyone was free and they began to defeat the Daleks. The Doctor barely caught his duplicate before he destroyed the entire race of Daleks and was barely able to take Donna's power away but he saved them both, he took everyone home with the exception of Rose, Andy, Donna and His Duplicate and they began to travel through time and space having great adventures for years to come.


End file.
